Silhouette of Love
by Malevolent Dreamz
Summary: Lightning's keen sense's detect a disturbance in the night, is it friend or foe? Neither, it's just SMUT really. SLIGHT Neapolitan. WARNING: FEMSLASH, Sexual situations, yada yada yada..


**Wrote this on my iPhone when I was bored, that's why it is so short. Normally I prefer FLight, but when I really think about it Fang/Vanille seems like a more feasible couple so I don't mind reading those stories either. So I decided to write a slight****Neapolitan****story, and I say slight because it's like the chocolate and vanilla share a tub and you have a single one of strawberry but you mix them together anyway 'cause you're a rebel.**

**DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy does not belong to me it is the proud baby of Square Enix.**

Lightning stirred slightly as a nearby sound roused her from a less than peaceful slumber. Her hand automatically clutches the hilt of her gunblade but stops short of unsheathing it, as her eyes fix on the source of the noise.  
>Silhouetted by the fire is the frame of two women. Vanille on her back propped up on her elbows to look down at Fang who is buried between her legs and causing breathless moans and gasps to escape, piercing through the silence of the night.<br>"shh Vanille, your gonna wake someone" Fang teased in a husky whisper before returning to lapping at Vanilles pleasure bud while increasing the speed of her two fingers buried deep within her core.  
>"It's neugh..It's not that.. Easy" Vanille squeaked through her pants as her hips bucked slightly in time with Fang's relentless motions.<br>Lightning bristled and her core throbbed as she watched the two women making love just meters away from her bedroll. Finally realizing her intrusion she dropped back down on her bedroll and forced herself to look at the darkness of the night sky. Vanille's failed attempts at silence and the wet slapping of Fangs fingers sliding through Vanille's slick centre however were to difficult to ignore and Lightning found that she was still clutching her gunblade with an intense grip that was making her fingers go numb. She slowly put it back down beside her and before she knew what she was doing her hand slipped beneath her underwear and began to slowly rub her own small nub as she heard Fang release a muffled grunt and Vanille a short but guttural moan. Unable to resist any longer her head rolled to it's side to see Vanille's shaking body respond to Fang's obvious skill.  
>As Fang felt Vanille's walls clench around her fingers she was torn between tasting the sweet nectar as it flowed to her waiting tongue and watching the look on pure ecstasy on Vanille's face as her orgasm sent ripples through her lithe figure. In a split second decision the thought of watching her lover shake and moan in pure bliss won out. Fang swiftly replaced her tongue with her thumb and moved up to capture Vanille's lips in a tender kiss before moving back slightly. As the girl below her began to buck her hips wildly, her inner walls tightened to make it near impossible for Fang to move her fingers, so she focused on the motions of her thumb. Never ceasing her ministrations Fang moaned quietly at the sound of Vanille's breathless moans increasing in pitch finally climaxing in a long guttural cry. As Vanilles orgasm ripped through her, her hands clutched Fang's shoulders tightly as she tried to muffle her moans into Fangs chest.<br>Mere meters away, Lightning's hips bucked of their own accord as she squeezed her breast with one hand and rubbed herself vigorously with the other to the sound of Vanille near screaming in ecstasy. She bit her lip to stop her own moans escaping as a wave of unmeasurable pleasure ripped through her body. Unable to stop it, a low grunt escaped, as her back arched and legs trembled. It wasn't until her orgasm subsided that she noticed the taste of blood and a throbbing pain In her lower lip. Mentally cursing her own stupidity, she relaxed into her bedroll and rolled her head to the side to see the silhouette of the two beautiful women that would now plague her dreams before her eyes drifted shut.  
>As Vanilles own orgasm finally subsided and the tremors stopped she looked up at Fang with sleepy eyes, admiring the strong woman who held her so tenderly as she shook in wanton and then slipped her underwear back up her legs in the most adorable act Vanille had ever seen. Fang returned the admiring look with a lazy smile before leaning down for one last long goodnight kiss before slipping down beside her and snuggling into her back as she closed her eyes to sleep in preparation for a new day.<p>

**But a new day never came because Fang fell asleep when she was supposed to be on watch and an adamantoise came and stepped on them all, making people pancakes. YUM :P**

**Jokes peoples. Review if you like :)**


End file.
